Cantarella
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Un veneno mortal en una copa de vino en medio de los celos incontrolables por parte de un miembro de una relación arreglada entre dos reinos -SasuSaku,NaruHina-


**Canción: Cantarella**

**Interpretes: Kaito Shion y Miku Hatsune **

**Autor de la canción y de la Historia: Vocaloid**

**Historia en versión SasuSaku: Adilay Nazikage/Naoki Eve Mochizuki**

**Género: Trajedia/Drama**

**Publcicaciones: Foros DZ/Naruteros **

**Tipo de fic: Song-fic (Un capitulo)**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, locura de personaje y Lime... Faltas de ortografía por no tener Word .**

**Pareja Principal: SasuSaku**

**Pareja secundaría: NaruHina**

**Aclaraciones:**

**La historía es propiedad de Vocaloid, cambié unas cuantas cosas de la historia original **

**- La historia puede ser de lo más común pero la canción la recomiendo mucho**

* * *

En el reinado de Konoha del pais del fuego se reconocía por ser un pueblo indomable, más por la forma tan fría de actuar de sus reyes y principes. Más aún por ganar incontables batallas contra otros paises. Pero al convatir con otros tres reinados se dió la noticia que en cada batalla quedaban empatados.

En una gran montaña junto a un espeso bosque, el castillo de los grandes reyes Uchiha, que al estar siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos solares pasaba por una pequeña discución

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntaba una voz masculina completamente sorprendida dentro de una recamara en un profundo pasillo

- Lo que has escuchado Sasuke- Menciono la voz grave de un hombre, cuyos ojos negros se posicionaban en lo que quedaba del sol, sus enormes ventanas de cristal y las grandes cortinas color azul marino del lugar daban un aspecto tranquilo

- Me opongo- contestó un joven peli negro de ojos azabache y tez blanca, vestido con una armadura samurai mantendiendo su postura dando unos pasos hacía la salida

- La decición ya está tomada, en una semana los tres reyes vendrán con sus respectivos hijos, y daremos el anuncio de la tregua en una fiesta de máscaras. Sasuke si de verdad serás un gran rey como siempre dices que serás, sabrás que el bienestar de nuestro pueblo y nuestra gente es nuestra prioridad, ya que sin ellos no somos nada- dijo con sabiduría

- Me arta que tenga razón- pensó el joven irritado- Lo sé- tomó el pomo de la puerta, la giró y salio de la habitación

Pasando por unos pasillos por unos pasillos y ventanas entró a su habitación con pisos de madera y lujosos candalauros en las paredes al igual que en su enorme mesa

A la mañana siguiente junto con los primeros rayos de luz, unas pisadas de caballos junto con algunos gritos de pequeños de Konoha daban a entender que el momento se había acercado

- ¡Han llegado!- gritaban los niños del pueblo plebeyo emocionados al ver y perseguir tres carrosas- ¡Han llegado los principes!

- Que fastidio- murmuraba una oji verde de cabello rosado largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros junto con un listón blanco que simulaba una deadema, aropada con un vestido color verde escotado y con mangas sueltas blancas, mirando por la ventana sosteniendo su mentón con la mano

- ¡Sakura!- grito una mujer de cabello largo rosado amarrado en un chongo y ojos morados de tez blanca, vestida con un lujoso vestido color rojo y un chal negro- Recuerda que debes mostrar respeto cuando te encuentres a tu fututo marido

- Claro mamá- dijo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa falsa sin apartar la vista- le sonreire a mi carcelero si así lo deseas

- Sakura- menció un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes llevaba un atuendo simular al de los caballeros de la edad media color negro- será mejor que guardes ese tono, ya eres una mujercita y siendo la futura reina del reino de arás lo mejor para el pueblo de Kori

- Como digas padre- suspiro ya resignada bajando la mirada

* * *

Mientras tanto

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Date prisa los reyes estan aqui!- gritaba una mujer de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura semiamarrado con un listón azul de ojos negros y un vestido azul marino

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntaba un peli negro alto de tez bronceada y de ojos negros vistiendo un traje negro

- ¡Ha! Itachi- menciono sorprendida- Sasu-chan no ha salido de su habitación- preocupada miraba la puerta cerrada, el hombre solo rodo sus ojos suspirando, se acercó a la puerta

- ¡Oye! ¡Hermano imbesíl ¿Saldrás hoy o cuando los puercos vuelen?- grito golpenado la puerta con su puño, la puerta se abrió

- ¿Quieres dejar de molestar?- ya frustrado, llevaba el cabello negro suelto, los mechones se asomaban en su rostro serio

- Sasuke peinate onegai. Hoy conocerás a tu prometida- dijo asercándose al joven con intención de acomodar la melena negra, la cual llegaba a los hombros del chico

- Dejáme- esquivo a la mujer y camino hacía la salida

- Sasu-chan- mencionaba la mujer triste viendo a su bebé marcharse

- No le hagas caso madre, sabes que él es así- dijo tomando los hombros de su madre mirando la dirección que había tomado Sasuke para irse

* * *

El peli negro estaba afuera del castillo visualizando una carroza color negro con tonos anaranjados, el escudo daba a entender que eran los reyes Namikaze Uzumaki del reino de Kashikoi

- ¿Acaso el dobe también?- se preguntó cuando vió que la carroza se detenía justo al frente de la puerta- Si debe ser él- susurro

- Vamos Sasuke- dijo un hombre a su lado, ¿Cuándo llego? se preguntaba el peli negro viendo a su padre acercarse a sus invitados, él lo siguió

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello rojo tan intenzó como el fuego y ojos azules como el mar salió recibiendo la mano del rey Uchiha

- Buenas tardes Kushina-sama- dijo con respeto al ayudarla a bajar

- Buenas- contestó sería, el vestido café oscuro que llevaba tomo el suelo y las zapatillas sonaron al estar completamente en el suelo viendo el reinado- Es hemoso- susurro- No es así. ¿Minato, Naruto?- vió a dos hombres bajar de la carroza ambos rubios de ojos azules, el más joven llevaba la piel más bronceada y tres marcas en sus mejillas

- Claro que sí Dattebayo- contestó el más joven

- Si lo es. Hola Uchiha-san- dijo el rubio mayor saludando al rey

- Hola Minato-san. Por favor pasen- dijo amablemente dando una reverencia

- Gracias- dijo caminando- Naruto quedáte

- Ya sé- dijo con un poco de malhumor viendo como sus padres entraban con el rey

- Así que también tu dobe- dijo un peli negro al rubio

- Si también yo, el precio de ser un futuro rey- suspiro, sus ojos se concentrarón al ver dos carrozas, una blanca con un simbolo de la luna. Otra carroza negra con un símbolo de un pétalo de cerezo- Han llegado- dijo el principe Uzumaki

Las carrozas se detubieron y los dos avanzaron, el peli negro fue en dirección a la carroza negra del cerezo y Naruto a la carroza blanca

- Aqui voy- pensó nerviosa una chica peli negra de ojos perlas y tez clara. De vestido azul claro de bordados blancos

- Ponte derecha- menciono un hombre castaño de ojos del mismo color que la chica

- Si padre- contestó cuando visualizo a una persona, abriendo la puerta

* * *

Mientras que en la carroza negra

- Lista para arruinar mi vida- pensó Sakura pasando saliva cuando la puerta se abrió y vió a un peli negro de ojos del mismo color y mirada de muerto, según ella

**Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka**

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti. Te miro fijamente, detrás mió_

_Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado_

- Buenas tardes- dijo el principe de cabellos negros

- Buenas tardes, Uchiha- contestó Sakura. El peli negro afreció su mano cuando ella la tomó él se inclino y beso su mano para despues ayudarla a bajar

En otro lugar el rubio vió a la joven de ojos blancos tendiéndole la mano ayudándola a bajar

- ¿Disfrutaron el viaje?- pregunto el rubio mirando seriamente a la chica, la miraba el suelo sonrojada sin soltar su mano

- Lleno de mosquitos y de baches- contestó molesto un hombre saliendo

- Amargado- pensó el rubio sin quitar la mirada de la peli negra

- ¿Podemos pasar o tendrás atrapada a mi hija todo el día?- mirando las manos entrelazadas

- ¡Pa Papá!- dijo en asi un grito sonrojada mirando a su padre

- No. Por supuesto que no pasen- el rubio sonrio casi forzado y dejó la mano de la joven. El hombre se encamino al castillo seguido de ambos jovenes

**kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou**

_Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado_

_Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo_

_Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación_

Ya en el gran baile todos danzaban con máscaras en sus rostros, dos chicas se encontraban pláticando amablemente

- Así que eres de ayá Hinata- dijo Sakura tomando de una copa de vino tranquilamente

- s sí- La peli azul solo miraba una dirección con un leve rubor

- Ves al rubio ¿No?- preguntó la oji jade tocando la mejilla de la chica con su dedo indice

- Yo... ya lo conosco- susurro

- ¿En cerio?- sorprendida- Bien por tí- tomó un trago- Al menos ya sabes quién es tu posible futuro esposo, yo no tengo ni las mínima idea de quién es él ni el Uchiha

- Ya veo- susurro- la música paró y los reyes estaban arriba de unas enormes escaleras

- Lamentamos interrumpirles- dijo un peli negro- pero ya se sabe el motivo de la celebración, hoy se dará a conocer a los futuros reyes de las naciones que pronto estarán unidas

- Dios- susurraba la peli rosa

- Es un honor presentarles a los reyes de la unión de Konoha y Kori, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura- los presentes aplaudieron y los nombrados al oir sus nombres caminaron al lugar en donde se les esperaban

**yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite **

_El tiempo va pasando_

_Este corazón_

_Debe mantenerse oculto_

- No puede ser- se dijo Sasuke al separarse de su plática con Naruto, quién solo gritaba en sus adentros de la emoción por saber que su prometida sería Hinata, aún con el amargado de su padre, pero ya era parte del paquete. Miró esos ojos verdes y soltó un pequeño suspiro

- Cielo santo dame fuerzas- pensaba Sakura al encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. Ese hombre era como una tumba, tal vez si lo conocía más a fondo podría llevarse bien con él

**toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo **

_Entonces, puedo acercarme_

_Soy un suspiro_

_Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,_

_Me siento lejos de mi mismo_

En el momento de que se nombró a Naruto y Hinata, el rubio solo abrazó a la Hyuuga llevándose la mirada asesina de su padre y las miradas conmovidas de todos. Bueno eso era normal ellos dos llevaban tratándose desde niños hasta que llegaron al siguiente paso, a escondias del padre de Hinata, ahora ya no abría impedimiento entre ellos dos

* * *

Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura solo miraban en distintos lugares ya con sus distintivas coronas, los presentes aplaudieron a los nuevos reyes

En medio del baile Naruto y Hinata habían desaparecido por completo de lugar

Los reyes disfrutaban del ambiente bebiendo y charlando

Sakura al ver todo había decidido escapar y salir para tomar aire fresco, pasaba por los pasillos encontrándose con un laberinto, entro y escucho unos ¿gemidos?

- Na Naruto-kun... e espera.. a alguien pu puede- decia entre respiraciones. Sakura se asomó y vió a Hinata acostada, la falda del vestido ya en sus caderas con Naruto encima de ella besando su cuello y acariciando su pierna con la mano izquierda

- Tranquila nadie vendra- dijo en susurro el rubio al seguir con su labor en sus labios sin detener sus caricias

- No puedo estar aqui- dijo Sakura mentalmente quitándose las zapatillas para retirarse y no fuera escuchada

- ¿También los viste?- un pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca mirando la fuente

- Para mi desgracia- contestó Sakura con leve sonrojo

- Sakura, ¿Verdad?- volteó la mirada hacía Sakura, ella asintió con la cabeza. Se levanto y se acercó a ella- Creo que debo presentarme ¿No?- mostrando esa actitud tan seria

- Creo... podrías empezar diciendome algo de ti- Sakura también se acercó, Sasuke le tendió la mano y la invito a sentarse

Hablaron todas las horas que les fueron posibles, sus ustos, sus disgustos, que era lo que los motivaba a levantarse en as mañanas, cosas de lo más común. La noche se hizo más fría a lo que Sasuke le otorgó su capa negra a Sakura

- Ya debemos volver- dijo el peli negro levantándose

Después de la fiesta, los invitados comenzaban a retirarse, Hinata y Naruto no fueron descubiertos aquella noche puesto que el rubio le había dado una bufanda a la peli azul, se retiraron a sus respectivos reinados mientras que Sakura y sus padres se quedaron en Konoha preparando todo para la boda

* * *

Con tres meses Sasuke y Sakura comenzaban a conocerse mejor, incluso ya habían aprendido a dormir en la misma habitación, sin embargo Sakura comenzó a tener ciertos pleitos con Sasuke ya que él comenzaba a mostrarse posesivo cuando ella hablaba con otros chicos de su edad. Pero en una mañana al salir en dirección al jardín para descanzar de su último pleito, Sakura se sentó en la misma banca donde había hablado con Sasuke por primera vez

- ¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba un chico de ojos grandes color negro y cabello del mismo color, con un corte de lo más gracioso que parecía como de gícara, vestia un atuendo color verde, iba corriendo hacía ella todo agitado

- Lee-san- sorprendida ella se levantó

- ¡¿Cómo estas?- dijo emocionado tomando los hombros de la peli rosa

- Bueno ya sabes, un poco atareada por lo de la boda- ambos rieron sin notar que una persona vigilaba desde una enorme ventana con enojo

- Maldita- gruño entre dientes un peli negro apretando su mano y posecionarla en su espada para después retirarse

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te **

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra_

_Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti_

El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en una silla en la habitación, en sus manos estaba un frasco el cual tenía como contenido un polvo blanco. Se levantó hacercándose a una mesa que tenía arriba de ella dos copas de vino. Quitó el corcho del frasco y puso un poco de polvo en una copa

**wazuka na sukima nimo sokuseki nokosa naiyo**

_Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente_

_Iré después de ti_

_No dejaré ningún rastro_

Miro con atención la copa, el polvo se disolvía con rápidez en el vino rojo. Suspiro y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una empleada

- Miyuki- llamó con voz seca

- digáme señor- contestó una peli verde de ojos cafés

- Mis padres y mis suegros salieron ¿no?- su mirada era sería. Sus ojos pasarón a un cuadro

- Si, al igual que el joven Itachi- dijo la empleada

- Llama a Sakura, dile que la quiero ver aqui- sin esperar respuesta se encerró en la habitación

**mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru **

_Las cosas no son de este claro_

_Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras_

_Y empiezas a bajar la guardia_

- ¿Me llamaste?- preguntaba una peli rosa entrando a la habitación, su vestido era negro con blanco y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta. Miró al joven peli negro que estaba arrinconado en la pared, las cortinas estaban cerradas y por lo que sus ojos no se veían

- Si, Sientáte por favor- salió de la sombra y le señaló la mesa con las dos copas. Sakura obedeció

- Sakura, quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar- tomó una silla y se sentó al frente de la mujer

- Actuaste muy mal en la otra ocación por Lee-san- tomó la copa en su mano derecha pero no la levantó

- Por eso mismo quiero disculparme- atentamente esperaba que tomara de la copa impaciente

- Sabes, creo que... por el hecho de que nuestros padres ayan hecho está unión sin nuestro concentimiento, nos alteró un poco- dijo al evantar la copa y tocarla con sus labios

- Tal vez sea eso- sus ojos no podían despegarse de los labios de la peli rosa. Ella cerro los ojos y tomó un trago de vino

**yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita**

_Hay algo que deberías conocer_

_Sobre esta droga profunda_

_Que pensaste que la podrías beber_

Los ojos negros brillaron y una sonrisa casi inperceptible apareció en su rostro

- ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?- obserbó la mirada extraña del Uchiha, incluso por un momento se puso nerviosa

- No, nada- contestó acercando su copa propia a sus labios para tomar un tragito

- Entonces ya que está aclarado...- paró de hablar y su sonrisa se esfumo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse

- ¿Ocurre algo... Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke sin quitar la copa de sus labios, mirando con atención la cara de su prometida con esos ojos que por un momento a Sakura le pareció visualizarlos de color rojo

- Me siento un... mareada- se levantó y sus piernas comenzarón a temblar hasta desmallarse. Sasuke sonrio

**sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai**

_El tiempo se oxida_

_Las cadenas se deshacen_

_Corres lejos_

Sakura sentía un profundo dolor en su cuerpo. Sentía la suavidad en su cuerpo, estaba en una cama, no podía mover sus manos, temblaban

- Sasuke- susurro intentando abrir los ojos

- Lo siento, es algo que tenía que hacer- la voz del chico sonó quebrada

**hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo **

_Sin un lugar al que acudir_

_Dos segundos_

_El eco echo por ti_

_Tus intentos de querer resistir_

- M maldito- sentía que el aire le faltaba quería moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía- ¿Có cómo t te atrevés?

- Gomene, pero ya no tiene arreglo- susurro a unos sentimetos de los labios tomblorosos de la peli rosa

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete **

**tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou **

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:_

_Yo mismo_

_Huyendo en tus memorias_

_Unido con el olor de tu sudor_

_Yo podría_

_Simplemente ser afectado_

La mente de Sasuke parecía desconectada, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Sakura lloraba, y las mejillas de él comenzaban a ser rodeadas de agua salada

Sakura solo sollosaba, lento, hasta que sintió gotas callendo a su rostro

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru wazuka na sukima nozoke ba **

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo_

_Preparo una trampa para ti_

_Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo_

- Perdonáme... Sakura- la voz quebrada de Sasuke cambió a una completamente llena de arrepentimiento. Tocó las mejillas de Sakura, quién estaba anonada por la acción del peli negro

_**"tsukama ete " / "Atrapame"**_

**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru**

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo_

_Huyendo de tus memorias_

_Unido con el dolor de tu sudor_

_Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_

Por primera vez Sasuke lloraba con dolor, la respiración de Sakura comenzaba a tomar lentitud, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a perder calor y a dejar de temblar

El chico acercó su rostro al de la chica, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, cuando apenas rozó sus labiós, la respiración de Sakura se desvanecio y su corazón se detubo. Él cerro los ojos derramando más lágrimas

A la mañana siguiente, los padres de Sakura encontraron a la princesa Haruno en la cama sin vida, la causa. Los doctores comentarón de posible envenenamiento con "Canderella"

El principe Uchiha había muerto por la misma causa, se encotro su cuerpo sentado en una silla de madera, aferrando a la mano derecha de la peli rosa con lagrimas en el rostro

**FIN**

* * *

**Diccionario: Cantarella - Veneno mortal preparada con viserás de cerdo secas y arcénico, normalmente en presentación de polvo blanco similar al azucar, dura 24 hrs en matar a la victima de forma larga y dolorosa **_(Ha Wikipedia) _

_Bien, es todo, este SongFic lo hice ya hace tiempo =D ya hay muchos fics dedicados a esta canción pero bueno yo quise hacer el mío _

_Se despide Naoki-sama_


End file.
